Currently, a nanoimprint resist and a template are equal in optical properties. Thus, when the resist is charged into the template, a boundary plane between the template and the resist becomes invisible.
To make the position of the template visible at the time of charging of the resist, a separate material different in optical properties from the resist is embedded into alignment mark regions of the template. As a method for embedding the separate material, ions are implanted in the template via a stencil mask.